Train Chikan Kai
by Pixxy.Dust
Summary: Rei moves to Japan for his new job. Now Rei is busy with work and…train perverts? A Fluffy Oneshot. KaixRei


**Train Chikan Kai**

**Summary: Rei moves to Japan for his new job. Now Rei is busy with work, travelling to work, and…train perverts? A Fluffy Oneshot. KaixRei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Lol. Do people still read KaRe stories nowadays? xP**

**Well, enjoy anyways!**

Hello, I'm Rei Kon. You may know me as that poor Chinese village boy?

Yeah, didn't think you would.

Well recently, my life's changed for the better. Thanks to a few ol' friends back in China, who just so happen to be worldwide Beyblading champs, I'd scored myself a totally kick-ass secretary job at the BBA… Whatever that abbreviation stands for. I would have never imagined I could get so far in life with the help of random spinning tops.

Anyways, my friends only got me so far. I had to find myself a place to live, and my budget lead me to my apartment in the north part of Minato, Tokyo, which is about an _hour and a half_ away from work by bus and monorail!

Joy.

So, today is my very first venture to work. To put it simply, it consists of a thirty-minute bus ride to the train terminal, a fifteen-minute train ride to the south part of Minato, then another twenty-minute bus to the BBA—with a bit of waiting time in between routes, of course.

I discovered that the first ten minutes of the train ride are pretty much the worst moments of the trip. The place was _packed_ with people. But now there are only a few minutes or so left, and the situation has improved nicely.

I am now capable of moving my arms a whole _fifteen_ centimeters away from me!

It's also surprisingly roomy enough to see through the blotch heads and out the glass windows. I may be a small town boy, but I love the cityscape. All the movement is making me feel all dizzy, but I don't care. Compared to my life back in China, a city as big as this can finally start to make my life just a bit more interesting…

Well, I don't know whether to consider this 'interesting' or not, but I can feel something warm on my ass. I don't know how long its been there, or who is responsible for it, but this is fucking disgusting.

I guess reading all those _Japan in a Nutshell_ books really paid off, because with one yell of the word, I had everyone in a metres radius fly back to the sides of the train as if I had a disease.

"CHIKAN!"

…All except for the one guy to my right. With both hands dangling by his sides, his eyes were closed and he was leaning against a pole.

In the rush, my brain came to its own conclusion.

"You there! I- I'm calling the cops!" I kept my finger pointed inches away from his face and searched for my cell, which was conveniently placed in the deepest part of my trousers. Must they insist on making bottomless pits for pockets on men's clothing?

I also felt the train stop, and in two whiffs his hand slapped my finger down. His eyes snapped open to give me a quick but brilliantly effective glare. Then turned around and escaped. He was out the door, the big metal plates closed in the very second he got out.

I stared back at the door in shock. He got away.

That son of a bitch got away with it.

With a scowl, I turned around to lean on the pole my culprit previously occupied, only to see the rest of the train passengers stare me down in pity and a hint of amusement.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day…

For the rest of the week, that guy never showed up on the same train again.

It happened on a Friday evening, as I decided to walk the rest of the way home after taking the train.

It was my first time seeing one of those big Beyblade dishes in Japan. It was inside a park, and was surrounded by a dozen yelling kids and teens. I've never really understood the game or why people found it exciting, tell you the truth.

So I went over to see what was going on.

Over their heads, I could see two other kids glaring at each other in determination. One of their beyblades was in the middle of the dish and the other seemed to be charging straight at it from high along the rim. It seems like the beyblade in the middle was too weak to take the attack. It was knocked out of the dish and landed on the ground beside its owner.

The crowd gasped and walked off with the defeater. Leaving a little boy to stand in front of the dish with his head hung low. Aw, I felt so bad for the little guy.

"Lift your head, kid. Success comes with a little practice and experience. Work hard, and next time you'll beat him for sure" I tried cheering him up.

"You're already far better than me. I don't know how to beyblade at all"

"What! I thought beyblades were from your _time_, ol' man"

Fucking kids…

"Well, I had plenty of other things I was busy with. (And I'm only twenty three!)"

"Here, try launching with my blade" he handed his equipment to me

"You put the ripcord in that little tunnel there. Yeah. The beyblade twists into the bottom of the launcher, and you're ready" I followed his instructions.

I lifted my arm above the beyblade dish ready to rip, when I felt a warmth surround me. Someone's arms traced around mine, their hands grabbing my wrists and pulling them upwards another two inches.

"You're launching too low," said a low husky voice behind me. And _no_, it was not the kid's voice. Immediately, my instincts spun me around.

I saw a man with hair died in two types of blue, and red eyes. Red eyes that shared the same surprised look in mine.

Those are the same eyes…!

"You are-" he started

Yeah, as if he couldn't recognize me from behind.

Here I thought the long ass ponytail and the shape of my ass would do it justice.

"Hey! You're Kai Hiwatari from the Bladebreakers! C-Can I have your autograph?" the stupid kid beside me was completely oblivious to the tense air between us.

Kai just sent the kid one of his infamous glares, and the young one turned on his heels and jolted, leaving his beyblade still in my possession.

Seeing that glare, this guy was definitely the asshole from that train ride.

"Do you always creep people out like this? Are you stalking me?"

I tried to look my fiercest. Didn't help much, though. This guy was like stone. Oh, and have I mentioned he's pretty hot?

Fuck, I'm not supposed to admit that to some random creeper who tried feeling up my ass in a packed train.

But when he's that hot. Well, it makes me feel just _that_ less angry, you know? Heh.

"No, I'm not stalking you-"

"Do you always feel up random men you see around the city?"

"No. Listen, just now I was only trying to help you out. And whoever violated you in the train was not me"

"Yeah? How can I believe that's the truth?"

"You don't have to. I fed you the information. It's your choice what you'll make of it"

Smart ass, eh?

"Hm." I guess he seems pretty innocent to me. The guys who do creepy stuff on trains are usually the ones who can't get any. Kai certainly doesn't look like he has any trouble in that area.

"Though, I'd have to admit that guy on the train is one lucky son of a bitch" Kai says lowly.

Okay, _what_!

"Now you're just pushing it."

"I was joking."

" I would never have guessed"

There was a bit of an awkward pause. I fiddled with the beyblade in my hand. Kai just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Ahem. Well, anyways the name's Kai"

"Rei"

"You new at beyblade?"

"Er, yeah"

"I could tell. It seems you don't know how to launch. If you're nice enough to accept, I can give you a hand. This is my area of expertise" Kai gave me a really sexy smirk.

I couldn't resist his offer.

So from that day on, I'd visit the park on my way home from work everyday.

Kai laughed at me when he found out that I didn't know anything about beyblade, and the fact that I, very ironically, worked at the BBA. So at the park he would teach me proper stances, and different types of launching techniques. I'd learned a little bit more about the history of beyblade and some famous names I would need to know. Now at least I won't have to ask my director who the PPB All Stars are when they call in for meeting arrangements.

Life in Tokyo is becoming a little more bearable. I have a new… friend to hang around with. I still have this beyblade, too, so I bought a little dish to practice at home with. Oh, I don't even know what the hell happened to that stupid kid.

But thanks to him and Kai, I've discovered that this ridiculous game of spinning tops is actually a lot of fun!

I stood in front of the dish, equipment in hand. I pushed the ripcord through the small tunnel, and then twisted the beyblade in its place at the bottom of the launcher.

In our last match, my blade lasted a whole _fifteen_ seconds before it was knocked out of the dish by Kai's powerful beyblade. This time, I'm aiming for twenty!

I lifted my arms to launch, fixed my stance, and glanced over to Kai to show him I was ready. "How is my stance, Kai?"

He walked behind me and I suddenly felt his body heat surround me again.

His arms snaked around to trace my own. His hands brushed against mine.

Then used the tips of his fingers to make trails all the way up my arms to my shoulders, down to my obliques…

…and straight to my ass.

Kai left his hands there, giving me a little squeeze before breathing in my ear, giving me shivers.

"Perfect."

I smirked and leaned back into his chest.

_Chikan._

**Your thoughts?**

**This is my first fic. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please be nice :)**

**EDIT: Chikan means "pervert" in Japanese**


End file.
